


sorry budster, you've got the wrong guy

by exrui



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Excessive Thoughts from Steve Rogers, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Oblivious Steve Rogers, One-Sided Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, POV Steve Rogers, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Steve Rogers Feels, Unrequited Love, dang i didn't realize that was a tag-, friday is here, tony is understanding, wanda doesn't have a good bro tag )';
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:00:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23368096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exrui/pseuds/exrui
Summary: "Yeah, Steve?" Tony is looking at him now, curiosity evident in his brown orbs.He breathes slowly as he looks back up at Tony. He stands up and stood confidently tall in front of the other man, who peers at him."I love you.";or, steve confesses his feelings to tony but it doesn't go as planned but it's okay though
Relationships: Tony Stark/Surprise, onsided Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	sorry budster, you've got the wrong guy

**Author's Note:**

> im sad and gonna torture myself with steve angst, ya dig
> 
> don't question the title, it's late and i'm sleep deprived

Tony's probably not aware of the things he's doing to him. 

Steve's sitting at the kitchen counter and he's watching the genius fix the broken toaster, per request of Clint. _("This toaster is ass, Stark. You need to fix it." He narrowed his eyes. "And maybe get some new tools to go with it." Tony rolled his eyes and pushed Clint out of the way. "Har har. Keep it up and I'll let all of you starve. Quite frankly," Tony fakes his pondering. "I think I'm pretty okay with that." Natasha hit Clint, making him hiss out an apology.)_

He never cared so much for going off looks but he couldn't help but stare as the genius' arms flexed as he rearranged the wires. Steve sighed dreamily as Tony's hands wrapped around the screwdriver, imagining his own hand in its place.

"Alright," Tony speaks up, snapping Steve out of his thoughts. "it's all done." 

Wanda pushes past him and immediately shoves two pieces of bread into the slots. "Took you long enough." Clint snorts at that while Tony rolls his eyes again.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. I'm gonna head out. I still have a few minutes before Rhodey and Pepper come by." Tony waves him off and starts to leave the room before Steve called out for him. "Tony, wait!"

He turns around looking confused, and to be fair, the others did too. "What?" 

Steve felt his face turn hot when he felt everyone stare at him. He didn't know why he was so nervous. He's never like this on the field. "You're...you're going down to the lab, right?" He got a nod of conformation. "Mind if I join you?" Steve smiled at him. "I'm sure I could be great company." He wanted to come off as playful and flirty, hopefully Tony would get that. But Clint choked on a laugh while Bruce and Wanda stared at him with wide eyes, maybe it wasn't so subtle as he'd thought.

Tony stared at him for a few moments before a beautiful smile crossed his face. "Sure, why not? I don't mind." With a shrug, he started to walk out again. 

Steve started to trail behind him before he was stopped by a hand on his wrist. He turned around and saw it was Natasha, who was looking at him with an eyebrow raise. "What? You gotta let me go so he won't think I'm messing with him."

Bruce snorted behind his cup. "What else would he think, Cap? You two aren't exactly friends." Clint nodded. "Barely even associates." Wanda nudged him. " _Stop._ "

Steve furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean?" He looked down at Natasha who seemed to be wincing. 

"Things are as good between the both of you as they seem to be." Steve stared at her. "What? Nat- things are _great,_ we're fine. The helicarrier, Ultron- it's over. We've put that aside." He was pretty sure things were okay now. No one has talked about anything in the past three years in awhile. Tony seemed alright around the team - though he kept his distance more than he did before. But he still made his presence known.

Bruce sighed. "Maybe you have, but you don't know what Tony's doing in that head of his."

"Are you saying he doesn't forgive me?" His team shook their heads vigorously, making him frown for a second. Clint sighed before he spoke. "That's not _exactly_ what we're saying. It's just," he runs his fingers through his choppy hair. "Don't expect anything, Steve."

The soldier tried to ask another question but was cut off by Wanda. " _Go_ , Steve. Tony's waiting. You don't want him to think you're messing with him, right?" Steve shook his head. Natasha reluctantly let go, but with a squeeze to his arm. He smiles down at her before he jogs down to the lab.

When he gets there, Friday already has the doors open for him. Steve's belly churns with the thought of Tony waiting for him.

"Sorry to keep you down here all by yourself," Steve immediately apologizes and plops down on the couch. "The others had to stop and talk to me about something."

Tony just chuckled, it was a beautiful sound in his opinion. Oh, he would love to hear it again. "No worries, Cap. I don't have that much to do besides upgrades and SI business anyways." The man was always working, he loved how dedicated he was. Big brain and always inspired. But he couldn't help but point out one thing that has always bothered him.

"Steve."

The brunet swirled around to look at him. "Huh?"

Steve run his fingers through his hair. "You, uh, always call me Cap or Captain, or some other nickname. But you rarely call me Steve. Since we're friends, shouldn't we be on first name basis?" Tony nodded, a little smile playing at his lips. "Yeah, that's true. Very well, I'll try to call you Steve more. But," He held up a finger. "Don't expect to hear it all the time. You know me and my little slips of the tongue." Steve chuckled. "I do. I _definitely_ do." He enjoys them a lot. They're one of the things that make Tony, Tony. He speaks whatever comes to his mind and Steve's always adored that.

After that, they both worked in a comfortable silence, a few comments thrown back and forth between them. Tony working on files and upgrades to his suit, and Steve doodling in the sketch book Tony leaves for him. He was currently drawing the man in front of him, hunched over the holographic screen, brown eyes focused with a light blue hue shining against his tan skin. Steve sighed as he looked back and forth between the paper and the real thing. He's **perfect**.

Friday's Irish accent rang out through the lab, _"Colonel Rhodes and Ms. Potts are on their way, Boss."_

Tony looks up from the screen. "How far long?" _"About 10 minutes, Boss."_ The brunet had the fainest of a smile on his lips. Steve's heart clenched at that. "Thanks, Fri. You're the best." _"You are the one who made me."_ Both Tony and Steve chuckled at that. "You're right, I think I did a fantastic job." 

Their laughs died down after a few moments, which gave Steve the confidence to finally tell him what he's been thinking for years.

Hey, uh, Tony?" He called out for the man who stood up and was currently stretching. Steve's face turned red as he looked away from the sliver of skin that was revealed as his back arched beautifully. _'stopstopstopstopstop-'_

"Yeah, Steve?" Tony is looking at him now, curiosity evident in his brown orbs.

He breathes slowly as he looks back up at Tony. He stands up and stood confidently tall in front of the other man, who peers at him. 

"I love you."

Tony raises his eyebrows, but then a smile crosses his face. "Aw, I love you too." He coos, and squeezes his shoulder and tried to walk pass, but was blocked by the distressed blond. "No! I _love_ you."

The brunet just blinked at him. "Okay, am I missing something here?"

Steve put his hands on the other's shoulders and brought him closer to himself. " _Yes._ " Steve hesitantly smiled down at him. "I'm in love with you. I've _been_ in love with you for awhile. But I couldn't keep it to myself any longer."

Silence.

"Tony? Please say something?" Steve asked desperately. 

Tony laughed nervously, like he was caught off guard. He backed up out of Steve's arms, which made the man confused and alarmed. Why did he move away from him? Did Tony not feel the same way?

" _Listen_ , Steve-" Tony cut himself off with a sigh. "I'm flattered, believe me I am. But it absolutely wouldn't work out for tons of reasons." God, this was a rejection. Tony didn't feel the same. "Can you please tell why? I need to know because I'm afraid I don't understand."

The brunet sighed again. "I-I can't explain the others well besides dynamics, but the main one-" he was cut off by Steve's exasperated noise. "I thought- i thought that everything was _fine_!" The blond waved his arms. "We're getting along great, aren't we?"

"Yeah, sure, _but-_ " Tony tries to speak again but Steve continued his attempts to reason. "But what? There shouldn't be any other reason, right?" Tony furrowed his eyebrows at him before he looked passed him before locking eyes again. "I'm already seeing someone."

At that, Steve's heart shattered. Tony was already in a relationship and would undoubtedly, never feel the same way he felt. He wanted to run out of the lab and lock himself in his quarters and never come out. Tears were beginning to form in his eyes, and Tony must of saw his expression changed because his own was written with shock and guilt. "Steve, are you alright? Don't cry because if you do I might as well."

Steve let out a wet laugh at that, he shook his head as he smiled sadly at Tony. "No, no. I'm fine. I'm glad you have someone making you happy, even though it isn't me." Tony squeezed his shoulder and gave him a nice smile.

"So, may I ask whose the lucky person who managed to swipe you before me?" Steve joked, making Tony laugh. "Hilarious. I see you're already coping well." And that's partly true. Steve still wanted to cry, just not in front of Tony. He adapted the use of humor to bring light in situations from the man himself, and also Clint. "But, he's-"

"Hey Tony, Steve what're you guys talking about?" Pepper enters the lab with Rhodes trailing behind her. "Hey Cap," Rhodes smiled at him, but he turned to Tony and he could see the love and affection that crossed Tony's minutes ago. He quickly came to the conclusion.

"Hey there, honeybear."

Tony and Rhodey were together.

**Author's Note:**

> !!!


End file.
